Tales of Symphonia: Quand les héros délirent
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un recueil de parodies sur nos héros préférés
1. Lire une carte du monde c'est compliqué

_**Hey les gens!**_

_**Je suis revenue avec une nouvelle parodie de TOS version banal fantasy.**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient à part ma personne**_

_**Synopsis: **** Le groupe de l'Elue et l'auteur se baladent en ptéroplans mais ils se sont paumés.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**La carte de Sylva'halla**_

**Zélos :**_** * hurle***_Mais non résidus informes et puants de paté hénaff périmé ! il est là !

**Sheena :** _***hurle***_ Mais pas du tout espèce d'affreux petit gros mal rasé ! il est là

**Kratos :** _***hurle***_ bordel, si y en a pas un seul d'entre vous qu'est capable de lire cette carte du monde, j'vous fait passer par dessus bord !

**Zélos et Sheena **: pardon...

**Yuan** : très bien, parlons-en calmement. une question simple : on est où ?

**Zélos et Sheena**: ici ! _*__**pointent des directions différentes sur la carte**__ *_

**Lloyd**: mais non ! ici !

**Génis** : mais pas du tout ! là !

**Raine:** sinistres limaces ! on est...

**l'auteur** : Vous êtes à Altamira !

**Kratos**: quoi ?! mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à Altamira ?!

**L'auteur**: c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander...

**Zélos** : voila où on en arrive avec tes conneries ! LLOYD ! VERS L'EST !

**Lloyd**: ça marche!

**Yuan**: j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites...

**Raine** : mais oui...

**L'auteur **: vous survolez : Flanoir

**Yuan**: on ne remonte pas là, on continue à dévier...

**Sheena** : laisse moi faire ! Pilote ! vers le Nord !

**Colette **: putain je sais pas ce que vous foutez mais ça m'a l'air bien parti

**Raine **: tout le monde sait que Rémiel l'a engagé uniquement parce qu'il le couvrait lorsqu'il couchait avec moi...

**Colette** : pardon ?! _*****_

_**regards tournés vers Raine ***_

**L'auteur** : Vous êtes au dessus de : Isélia !

**Zélos** : tais toi donc ! Vous avez couché avec Rémiel ?!

**Kratos** : Lloyd, à l'ouest !

**Zélos :**_*** à Raine ***_ répondez moi !

**Yuan** : mais on s'en fout, Rémiel est mort maintenant !

**Génis**: pis, de toute façon, pour ce qu'on l'aimait

**Régal** : c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je peux plus siroter mon pinard tranquille ici ?

**Kratos **: ha, vous, c'est pas le moment hein ! souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas ici en tant qu'employé mais comme prisonnier

**Régal**: vous me devez un peu de respect, sans moi, vous n'auriez pas les ptéroplans!

_***Yuan laisse passer ce mensonge car Régal est bourré ***_

**Yuan** : ils nous servent à rien si ces deux timbrés sont pas capables de lire une carte du monde !

**Régal**: Rah ! faites voir !

_*__**Yuan lui donne la carte**__*_

**L'auteur** : Vous êtes... bourré!

**Régal** : je sais, mais c'est pas moi qui conduit. alors.... faut prendre vers le nord

**Génis **: on a déjà pris vers le nord !

**Réga**l : et ben faut le prendre encore !

**Colette** : c'est tout à fait inutile !

**Régal **: bien sur que si c'est utile ! la terre étant ronde, on va bien finir par arriver là où on veut !

**Lloyd** : foutaises ! la terre est plate !

**Colette** : et carrée !

**Régal **: mais franchement, où vous avez fait vos études pour croire à des principes aussi archaïques ?! même avec 2 grammes 5 d'alcool dans le sang, je me souviens que la terre est ronde !

**Lloyd** : elle est plate et carrée, sinon, pourquoi on la représenterait sur des  
feuilles plates et carrées ?!

_***sur votre droite vous avez Kratos avec des yeux gros comme des billes et qui part expliquer à Lloyd que la Terre est ronde ***_

**Colette**: ouais, d'abord !

**Régal **: vous êtes une bande d'idiots incapables !

**Préséa** : et toi tu es un alcoolique notoire !

**L'auteur** : Vous êtes paumés

**Tous sauf Yuan: ON SAIT !**

**Yuan:** rho misère...........................

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**et voilà!**_

_**Une petite minute de silence pour Yuan et la migraine qu'il s'est choppé.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Les chaussures de Lloyd

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ça dépend**

**Me revoici partie dans mes délires à la pérusse!**

**Mais avant petites mises au point:**

**-merci aux gens qui me lisent et review c'est sympa ^^**

**-TOS n'est pas à moi et le sketch de François Pérusse non plus**

**-Pour ce délire, Anna vit, la famille Aurion est réunie à Isélia et Lloyd est ado**

**Allez enjoy ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Achat de chaussures**_

_*** Anna et Kratos font les courses à Isélia. Ils s'arrêtent pour réfléchir à ce qu'il manque***_

**Kratos: **Bon, on a tout ce qu'il faut là?

**Anna:** il y a Lloyd qui a besoin de chaussures

**Kratos:** Ah bon? Merde....

**Anna: **On peut aller à cette boutique là.

**Kratos:** Oh non, pas là, il font trois fois le prix de n'importe où ailleurs!

**Anna:** Non, regarde, ils sont en soldes !

_*** sur le panneau il est écrit: Super Soldes tout est réduit à 2 fois le prix de n'importe où ailleurs ***_

**Anna: **Tu vois?

**Kratos: **Ah c'est mieux!

**Anna:** Regarde ces chaussures...

Kratos: Oui je sais, c'est affreux!

**Anna:** Hein?

**Kratos:** Des chaussures orthopédiques!

**Anna:** Mais c'est....

**Kratos:** Dire qu'il y en a qui font....

**Anna:** tu y es pas du tout! C'est la nouvelle mode, c'est ce que veut Lloyd!

**Kratos:** Cette paire de traqueurs?!

**Anna:** Ben c'est des grosses semelles qui adhèrent au sol....

**Kratos:** Qui adhèrent au sol?

**Anna:** C'est important que ça adhère!

**Kratos:** je vais te dire ce que ça adhère, ça « adhère » ridicule.

**Altessa:** On peut vous aider?

**Kratos:** Bon les vendeurs maintenant! Non merci !

**Anna:** Lloyd veut des chaussures qui adhèrent.

**Kratos:** Pour que les pompiers nous le ramène à la maison avec un morceau de trottoir? Non merci.

**Anna:** Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là?

**Kratos :** je préfèrerais lui refiler les pneus de mon 4x4

**Anna:** Mais il en a besoin de ses chaussures pour aller à l'école!

**Kratos:** Mais Chérie, l'école est au coin de la rue, elle est pas sur le mont Hima !

**Anna:** Mais tu comprends pas....

**Kratos:** Regarde la hauteur de ses semelles! On a déjà du mal à lui parler, là il faudra prendre un escabeau!

**Anna:** Mais tu sais bien qu'à son âge il a besoin d'attirer l'attention.

**Kratos:** L'attention de qui? Une girafe?

**Anna:** T'es taré!

**Kratos:** D'abord combien ça coûte? 1200 FLOUZ!

**Altessa:** On peut vous aider?

**Kratos:** Oui, aidez-moi à sortir d'ici!

**Anna:** Chéri...

**Kratos:** Tu as vu la largeur de ces godasses? Il veut prendre des auto-stoppeurs?

**Anna:** Mais je t'ai déjà dit, il faut une semelle qui...

**Kratos:** Il faut une sem....

**Anna:** Il faut une semelle qui....

**Kratos:** Il faut une semaine de boulot pour payer cette paire d'échasses de mes deux.

**Anna:** On a deux salaires.

**Kratos:** Une sacrée chance, il y a deux chaussures !

**Sheena et Régal:** On peut vous aider?

**Kratos:** Et puis moi, quand j'allais au lycée, les garçons mettaient des chaussures de garçon!

**Anna:** Et c'est quoi des chaussures de garçon?

**Kratos:** Ben...c'est des chaussures « ticus ticus»

**Anna:** Ben je crois pas qu'il en vendent ici, des chaussures « Ticus ticus »

**Kratos:** Bon écoute, les vendeurs vont bientôt venir nous faire emmerder.

**Anna:** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

**Sheena, Régal, Altessa et Zélos:** On peut vous aider?

**Kratos:** Ils en ont pas l'air comme ça mais regarde, ils sont prêts à te sauter dessus!

_***rires inquiétants ***_

**Anna: **Je vais d'abord les essayer, j'ai la même pointure que lui.

**Kratos:** Tu veux que je t'aide à monter?

**Anna:** Ah ce que t'es con!

**Kratos:** Allez au revoir

**Anna : **Ah tais toi

_*** le téléphone de Kratos sonne * **_

**Kratos:**Allô?

**Anna:**Ça fait très bien

**Kratos: **OK

**Anna:**J'arrive

**Kratos: _*tout seul * _**Quelle mode de mon cul!

**Anna:** Bon....

**Kratos:** allez, dépêche toi, il y a un vendeur qui va pas tarder à venir nous emmerder

**Zélos:** Je peux vous aider?

**Kratos:** Vite!

**Anna:** C'est vrai au fond que le vendeur est un peu emmerdant

**Zélos:** Bonjour M'sieur Dame!

**Kratos:** Passe moi l'épée vite!

**Anna**: Voilà!

***s'engage un combat d'épéiste** *

**Kratos:** Arrière, boutique de linges!

**Zélos:** En garde de Robe!

**Kratos: **On ne veut rien d'autre!

**Zélos:** Un produit pour nettoyer les chaussures?

**Kratos:** Non ,chaussure que ça m'intéresse pas

**Zélos:** Un petit béret pour votre épouse?

**Kratos:** Ti béret rien pour attendre Saligaud!

**Zélos:** Un foulard?

**Kratos:** Il va foulard que tu sois plus convaincant

_***Zélos attaque et désarme Kratos ***_

**Zélos:** ah ha! Vous êtes désarmé!

**Kratos:** je sais! Chérie, je dois me rendre.

**Anna:** Te rendre?

**Kratos: **Me rendre à la caisse avec les chaussures, le béret et le foulard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et voili voilou ^^**

**qu'en pensez vous?**


	3. Monopoly

**Hey c'est encore moi!**

**Comme je suis dans ma période TOS et dans ma période humour voici la petite soeur de « Scabble » j'ai nommé « Monopoly » Merci François Pérusse**

**Désolée les persos vont se taper la honte pour notre bon plaisir ^^**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Monopoly**_

**Lloyd: **C'est à moi de jouer là!

**Zélos:** Ouais c'est à toi

**Lloyd: **Bon alors je vais jouer...

**Zélos: **Allez veinard

**Lloyd: ** allez un de trois quatre _***coupé***_

**Colette:** PAF t'es chez moi tu me dois 2 000 francs!

**Lloyd:** Pardon???

**Colette: ** T'es chez moi tu me dois 2 000 francs!

**Lloyd: ** PARDON ???

**Zélos:** Ah ce que t'es mauvais perdant...

**Lloyd:** C'est elle qui est hystérique! TIENS LES V'LA TES 2 000 FRANCS !

**Colette:** Merci !

**Zélos:** C'est les règles du jeu, c'est tout...

**Lloyd:** Oh eh je les connais par cœur les règles!  
**Kratos:** D'ailleurs c'est un jeu Parker Brother hé hé hé _***fier de sa vanne***_

**Zélos:** Bon j'y vais

**Kratos:** Parker Brother hé hé hé _***toujours fier de sa vanne***_

**Colette: **Et moi je vais aux WC

**Kratos:** Parker Brother moui hihihi _***se barre toujours fier de sa vanne***_

**Zélos:** 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

**Lloyd:** Ah ben putain _*** choqué de voir son père faire des vannes et de voir Zélos dans la même situation que lui***_

**Zélos: **Ta gueule...

**Colette: ** T'ES CHEZ MOI TU M'DOIS 2000 FRANCS !

**Zélos:** OUAIS JE... OUAIS OUAIS ! pas possible...

**Colette: **C'est à moi de jouer maintenant, **MAINTENANT C'EST A MOI** de jouer maintenant, **C'EST A MOAAAAAA !**

**Zélos:** Oui... oui oui... c'est à toi.

_***Bruits de dés qui sont agités***_

**Lloyd: **Snif hum hum heu Colette.....

_*** toujours les bruits de dés ***_

**Lloyd:** Je crois que tu peux l..

**Colette:** **C'EST MOI QUI JOUE !**

**Lloyd:** D'accord d'accord...

**Colette:** **Six!**

**Lloyd et Zélos:** Six oui.

**Colette:** 1 2 3 4 5 **6!**

**Lloyd:** Fais gaffe le microphone...

**Colette:** **CHAAAAAAANCE!**

**Zélos: **Magne-toi quand même

**Colette:** Allez directement en prison....

**Lloyd et Zélos:** c'est ça

**Colette:** ne passez pas go....

**Lloyd et Zélos:** ne passe pas go...

**Colette:** ne réclamez pas 20 000 francs.

_*** bruits du pion qui bouge ***_

**Colette: **Alors je vais directement en prison....

**Lloyd et Zélos:** c'est ça !

**Colette:** je ne passe pas go....

**Lloyd et Zélos:** non tu passes pas go!

**Colette:** et je ne réclame pas 20 000 francs.

**Lloyd et Zélos:** **PAS VINGT MILLE RECLAME PAS!**

**Colette:** Eh bien quoi ?

**Lloyd: ** Tiens, voilà pas tes 20 000 francs.

**Colette:** Merci pas.

**Zélos:** Bon c'est à qui?

**Colette:** Ta ta ta ta C'est à c'est à moi j'ai fait un double

**Lloyd et Zélos: **_*** gémissements ***_

**Colette:** Ah non je vais construire une maison.

**Zélos:** Eh merde Colette tu te magnes quand même...

**Colette:** Je vais construire une maison sur le terrain de l'avenue de la Libération. Je vais construire...

**Lloyd:** Colette.... **LAISSE TOMBER LES DETAILS !  
**

**Zélos:** Bon c'est à mon tour là

**Lloyd: **Ouais allez, vas-y

**Kratos: **_***revenu* **_Oh eh dis donc Sélès à l'école elle se débrouille ?

**Zélos:** Ouais elle a presque terminé là...

**Lloyd:** Ah ouais, eh dis donc elle... ah merde. Ah, t'es chez moi vieux avec une maison ça fait 20 000 francs.

**Zélos: **Ah putain de chiasse....._***à Kratos* **_Elle bat des records en maths

_*** Kratos part* **_

**Lloyd:** Hein ?

**Zélos:** Sélès, elle....

**Lloyd:** Mais je l'emmerde Sélès!

**Zélos: **Euh...

**Lloyd: J'L'EMMERDE Sélès !**

**Zélos: **Euh...

**Colette:** Je vais mettre un peu de musique

**Lloyd:** Je rejoue

**Zélos: **Euh, t'avais un double ?

**Lloyd:** On s'en **BRANLE** ! UN DEUX TROIS **QUATRE CINQ SIX SEPT** !!!

**Zélos:** Lloyd quand même...

**Colette:** Qu'est-ce que je mets comme musique ?

**Zélos: ** tu veux pas la fermer ? Bon, Lloyd ?

**Colette: **Mais on en a pas de Mylène Farmer

**Lloyd:** J'te prends avenue Foch et j'te donne de la République et 30 000 francs

**Zélos:** Ça va pas non?

**Lloyd: **Bon enfin on **JOUE OU ON JOUE PAS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE S'FOUT' ZEGALEGALAAA!**

**Zélos:** Bon Lloyd tu prends ça trop au sérieux là

**Lloyd:** Mais non pas du tout on s'amuse allez ça va

_*** téléphone qui sonne ***_

**Lloyd: **Ah excusez-moi,allô?

**Colette:** Tu joues pour moi s'il te plait ?

**Zélos:**Ouais d'accord.

**Lloyd:**_** *au téléphone avec Kratos * **_Non il a pas voulu faire l'échange entre Foch et la République on est dans la merde Papa!

**Zélos:** Tu paies des taxes Colette

**Colette:** Et merde...

**Lloyd: **Je te rappelle. _*** arrêt de la conversation téléphonique***_

**Zélos:** Ça me fait penser que j'ai reçu ma note de taxes

**Lloyd: **Oh à Paris c'est pas possible

**Zélos:** Tu parles je songe à déménager à Verdun

**Colette: **Quelqu'un veut un verre d'eau ?

**Lloyd et Zélos:** Non merci

**Zélos: **C'est le maire qui nous dit "si vous étiez ailleurs vous payeriez plus cher"

**Colette:** Quelqu'un veut un perrier ?

**Lloyd et Zélos:** Non merci

**Zélos:** De toutes façons lundi je vais à la mairie.

**Colette:** Quelqu'un veut un bloody mary?

**Lloyd et Zélos: **Non merci

**Zélos: **Ces taxes c'est vraiment une morsure à la bite

**Colette: **Quelqu'un veut une mort subite?

**Lloyd et Zélos:**Non merci  
**Lloyd: **C'est à moi de jouer. Oh putain je suis cuit!

**Colette:** **T'ES CHEZ MOI AVEC UNE MA**ison...

**Lloyd: **Ouais je sais j'suis chez la faillite quoi

**Colette: ** Alors tu m'dois...

**Lloyd:** Ah non j'peux pas vraiment payer là...

**Zélos: **Oh merde, bon enfin...

**Lloyd:** c'est pas grave je vais à la cuisine

_*** part dans la cuisine ***_

**Zélos: **Ah, ce Lloyd il est vraiment très bon joueur hein

**Colette:** Oh il a très bon caractère

**Zélos:** On voit qu'il prend pas ça au sérieux ces petits jeux-là

**Colette: **Alors c'est ton tour ?

**Zélos: **Ouais

_*** on entend des pleurs venant de la cuisine***_

**Zélos:** Chance.

_*** gros bruit venant de la cuisine ***_

**Zélos: **Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Lloyd ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà c'est fini**

**j'ai un peu remanié le texte pour le faire coller à TOS**

**Reviews?**


	4. Scrabble

Hello mes amis,me revoilà avec TOS version parodique. Lloyd et ses amis font un scrabble^^

**Les paroles sont celles de la parodie «le scrabble» de François Pérusse. Rien ne m'appartient **

**PS: j'ai rien contre Raine je vous rassure**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La partie de Scrabble**

**Lloyd:** Bon alors je fais "oaseau"

**Kratos: **"oaseau"?

**Lloyd:** "oaseau"

**Kratos:** "oaseau" "OA"?

**Lloyd:** oui

**Kratos: **c'est pas avec un "a" un oiseau c'est avec un "i" _*__**Liaison**__*_

**Lloyd: **Un oiseau n'est pas forcement dans un nid

**Génis Colette et Raine:** rooo ske t'es c...(ralala)

**Lloyd:** Bon d'accord d'accord, tiens je vais plutôt faire ça

**Kratos: **Euh, "tabloa"

**Lloyd: **"tableau"!

**Kratos: **Un tableau ça fini pas avec un "a" ça fini avec un "u" _***liaison***_

**Lloyd: **C'est pas sur tous les tableaux qu'on voit des nus,il y a des peintres qui font jamais de nus

**Génis et Colette:** roooooooo

**Lloyd:** bon d'accord, d'accord tiens je fais "rraquette"

**Kratos:** "rraquette" en commençant par deux "R"?

**Lloyd:** c'est ça "rraquette"

**Tous sauf Lloyd et Raine :** Y a qu'un "r" sur "raquette" _*__**Liaison**__*_

**Lloyd:** il y a plusieurs nerfs sur une raquette vous connaissez pas le tennis!!  
**Génis:** roh tu deviens chiant!

**Lloyd:** Bon tiens tiens je fais "addition" Bon bah! c'est bien écrit là! "a"-deux "d"-"i"!

**Kratos:** Bon d'accord!

**Lloyd:**Bon maintenant je brasse _***bruits de dés***_, je double et je continue.

**Kratos:** Mais qu'est-ce tu fais avec ces deux dès?

**Lloyd:** Bah sur "addition" il y a deux "d".

**Génis:** ah ta gueule!Colette c'est à ton tour.

**Colette:** Oui j'arrive!

**Lloyd:** eh mémé ça va être à vous après, préparez-vous

**Raine: **Awazegaga

**Lloyd:** Colette elle a pas un "W"?

**Kratos:** Si elle en a un.

**Lloyd:** ah! pauvre elle!

**Génis:** Pourquoi?

**Lloyd:** Et bah on peut rien écrire avec ça a part euh "Wapiti"

**Génis:** tu paries qu'elle reviens de la cuisine et qu'elle nous fait "wapiti"?

**Colette:** Bon j'arrive!

_***wapiti* *wapiti* *wapiti* *wapiti* *wapiti* *wapiti* *wapiti***_

**Colette:** bon c'est mon tour?

**Génis:** je te l'avais dit!

**Lloyd:** ben dis donc!

**Kratos:** c'est le bruit de ses pantoufles....

**Génis:** ah je savais que tu jouerais ton "w"! c'est quoi? "edrow" "edrew"?

**Colette:** C'est pas un "w" c'est un "m", et c'est pas "edrow" ni "edrew", c'est merde que tu lis à l'envers, **ET J'AI ENCORE MON PUTAIN DE'"W"!!**

**Lloyd:** Bon ça va ça va chérie.

**Kratos: **alors mémé?

**Raine:** awazegaga

**Kratos:** c'est à vous de jouer là!

**Raine:** awaskeléla

**Lloyd:** ah! elle a plusieurs lettres mémé!

**Génis:** ah c'est bien.

**Lloyd:** qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit là?

**Génis: **awaze...

**Kratos:** awazegaga....

**Raine: **awazegaga!

**Kratos: **bon on va encore l'accepter mémé mais c'est la dernière fois pour ce mot là!

**Raine: **Ha ha ha ha!

**Kratos: **Bon c'est mon tour, euh est-ce que je peux consulter le dictionnaire avant?

**Tous sauf Kratos et Raine: NON TU CONSULTE PAS LE DICTIONNAIRE AVANT!**

**Kratos:** bon écoutez pour cette fois-ci je vais consultez le dictionnaire avant.

**Génis:** tu touches pas on t'as dit!

**Kratos:** ah qu'est-ce ça dérange?

_***grosse bourrasque de vent lors de l'ouverture du dictionnaire***_

**Kratos: **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

**Lloyd:** Bah c'est un dictionnaire à vent

**Génis:** De toutes façons, mes petits amis...

**Colette:** Bon qu'est-ce qu'il va dire?

**Génis: ** je pose cette unique lettre « E » ici

**Lloyd: **Ah l'enfoiré!

**Génis: **et je joins ensemble...

**Colette:** Ah c'est pas vrai?!

**Génis: **les mots « spermatozoïde » pour 33 points...

**Lloyd:** Fait chier!

**Génis:** le mot « aztèque » pour 28 points**  
**

**Tous sauf Raine et Génis: Ah c'est pas possible!**

**Génis: **et le mot « zen » pour 15 points, le « z » compte pour triple et deux mots verticaux comptent pour double

_***Indignement général***_

**Génis:** ça fait 56, et attention je rejoue un troisième mot « rétention » qui compte pour 84 points, et qui compte pour double, 164 points, et c'est pas tout! Je joins le mot « scrabble » qui est imprimé sur le côté de la planche.....

_***Re-indignement***_

**Génis: Hey Attendez!**

**Colette:** Mais qu'est-ce qui a encore?!

**Génis: **Je joins également le mot « restaurant » qui est écrit sur l'enseigne dehors et.....

_***Lloyd se lève s'approche de Génis et commence à le baffer (gentillement je précise) ***_

**Lloyd: T'AS FINI DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER AVEC TES POINTS? ON SAIT QUE T'ES BON, ON SAIT QUE T'ES LE MEILLEUR, ALORS ARRÊTE DE....**

_***suite incompréhensible***_

**Raine:**Azegaga!

**Lloyd:** Bon c'est à moi de jouer?

**Kratos:** Oui

**Lloyd:** Putain qu'est-ce que je fais avec toutes ces lettres moi? J'avais sept petits carrés et là j'en ai plus....

**Génis:** Euh ben ça c'est mes dents....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà c'est fini!**

**Ça vous a plût? C'est un essai dans la parodie alors soyez indulgent ^^**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chirurgie Magique

_**Amis du jour bonjour!**_

_**Amis du soir bonsoir!**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau sketch à la TOS.**_

_**Kratos est un grand chirurgien *on va dire* aidé par son ami Yuan et son fils est son secrétaire *mais il est pas doué ***_

_**Ni les personnages ni le sketch ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à Namco pour TOS et François Pérusse pour le scketch * un peu remanié soit dit en passant ***_

_**Risque de OOC majeur ^^**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chirurgie plastique**_

**Kratos :** Alors voilà en quoi ça consiste mon fils

**Lloyd:**Hum hum. _*** pas rassuré ***_

**Kratos :** Il faut vendre nos services de chirurgie plastique, tu comprends?

**Lloyd :** Hum hum.

**Kratos :** Alors nous avons une liste ici de dames que tu dois appeler et convaincre.

**Lloyd :**A bon bah ça va… _*** rassuré mais stressé***_

**Kratos :** Ça va?

**Lloyd :** Oui oui…

**Kratos :**__Bon alors commence par celle-ci tiens…_***donne une fiche à Lloyd ***_

**Lloyd :** Bon alors... Hum hum…

_*** bruits de touches de téléphone ***_

**Phaïdra **_:_ A-Allo?

**Lloyd:** Bonjour mada-dame, ici euh… _*** stressé à mort et regarde Kratos en quête de réconfort ***_

**Kratos: **Chirurgie magique. _*** compatit et aide à voix basse. Seul Lloyd l'entend. Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin ***_

**Lloyd :**Chirurgie magique.

**Phaïdra:** Qui est à l'appareil?

**Lloyd :** Ah bah on est deux mais on n'est pas pareil…

**Kratos :**Que diriez-vous de retrouver un teint de trente ans?

**Lloyd :**Que diriez-vous de retrouver un étron de Tintin?

_*** Sur votre droite vous voyez Kratos qui se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Lloyd à l'accueil***_

**Kratos:** Crétin!

**Phaïdra :** Pardon?

**Lloyd :** Un teint de trente ans?

**Phaïdra :** Ah chui très bien comme chui.

**Lloyd à Kratos :** Elle dit qu'elle est très bien chui…

**Kratos :** Mais nous savons que vous vous portez superbement!

_* **souffle à Lloyd les réponses et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin (je le re-précise )***_

**Lloyd :** Mais nous savons que vous portez une barbe maman…

**Kratos **: Et même si ça a l'air drôle d'améliorer son corps…

**Lloyd :**Même si des laiderones vous avez le record…

_**Kratos :**_ Tout le monde le fait! * se rend pas compte des conneries sorties par son fils adoré *

**Lloyd:**Exactement!

**Kratos:**Vous n'aurez plus le sentiment d'être la seule à le faire.

**Lloyd : **Vous n'aurez plus un centimes et la gueule à terre…

**Kratos :**Nous avons des photos de personnes déjà traité c'est une salle de montre!

**Lloyd :**Nous avons des photos de personnes déshydratées c'est une salle de monstres…

**Kratos :** Et nous sommes populaires!

**Lloyd :**Et vous êtes fabulaire!

**Kratos:**D'après les performances notre clinique l'emporte!

**Lloyd :**D'après votre apparence vous êtes cliniquement morte…

**Lloyd :**Ah bon?

**Kratos :** Laissez-vous tenter par la formule.

**Lloyd :** Euh laissez-nous vous trempez dans le formol.

**Kratos :**La minutie de notre chirurgien est inouïe!

**Lloyd :**et puis notre chirurgien est une nouille…

_*** ça c'est sympa pour Yuan et Kratos ^^' * **_

**Kratos :**Si vous voulez faire renaître l'éclat de votre visage.

**Lloyd : **Si vous voulez je vais mettre des claques dans votre visage…

**Kratos :**Vous prendrez le regard des p'tits Don Juan.

_*** genre Zélos quoi ^^ ***_

**Lloyd :** Vous feignez l'orgasme depuis douze ans…

**Kratos :** Et combien ça coûte?

**Lloyd à Kratos :** Combien ça coûte?

**Kratos :** Vous pouvez payer, tous les prix sont avantageux.

**Lloyd :** Pour payer il faut à tout prix que tu vendes ta jupe.

**Kratos: **Enfin une touche qui sera plus féminine.

**Lloyd :** Enfin dans la douche tu seras féminine…

**Phaïdra :** Quoi j'ai pas l'air d'une femme?

**Lloyd à Kratos :** Quoi elle a pas l'air d'une femme?

**Kratos:** Mais non vous n'avez pas saisi !

**Lloyd :**Mais non vous n'avez pas de zizi....

_***Et un vingt pour Lloyd qui connait la différence entre les hommes et les femmes ***_

**Kratos : **En fait le but...

**Lloyd:** En fait j'ai bu.

_*** ah la voilà l'explication! ^^ ***_

**Kratos :**C'est que l'amélioration vous fasse déjà rêvée!

_**Lloyd : **_C'est l'amélioration de votre face ravagée ...

**Kratos:**Raffermir les seins, poitrine plus dure,…

**Lloyd :** Faudra faire venir le médecin pour être plus sûrs…

**Kratos :**C'est une nouvelle procédure c'est des cellules analogue à ce qu'il vous faut.

**Lloyd :** Vous êtes une vieille ordure c'est un thanatologue qu'il vous faut…

**Kratos :**Et c'est a votre gré que vous verrez votre nouveau corps.

**Lloyd :** Et c'est avec regret que vous verrez votre nouveau corps…

**Phaïdra :** Euh je sais pas pourquoi mais chui pas intéresser merci …

**Lloyd :** Au revoir.

_*** Lloyd se tourne vers son père ***_

**Kratos à Lloyd **_:_ Alors?

**Lloyd **_: _Elle était presque convaincue hein…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors ça vous a plût?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Mithos et la langue française

_**Hello les gens, me revoici avec une parodie TOS.**_

_**Ni le sketch de François Pérusse ni les personnages de Namco ne sont à moi.**_

_**Merci à tout les gens qui me lisent et/ou review ^^**_

_**Ce texte est fait avec Microsoft Word étant donné que mon open office déconne donc pardon pour la mauvaise qualité .Pour le fun je ressuscite Anna Aurion et j'ai rien contre elle, je vous rassure, elle va dire des bêtises uniquement par professionnalisme. Idem pour Zélos.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**La dictée de Mithos Yggdrasill**_

_*** salle de plateau télévisé ***_

**Anna :** bonsoir Monsieur Yggdrasill

**Mithos:** bonsoir

**Anna :** votre dictée de l'an dernier vous a laissé perplexe quand au taux d'échec

**Mithos :** oui c'est catastrophique je ne peux expliquer que les gens aient tant de  
difficultés a écrire et a s'exprimer, je ne peux admettre…

**Anna**: oui c'est inadmétable en effet

**Mithos :** que les gens ne se corrigent pas de ce problème...

_***se rend pas comte des légers néologisme de Anna ***_

**Anna :** oui ils sont incorrectibles

**Mithos**: de français, il faudrait que le gouvernement pose un geste...

**Anna:** oui il devrait gesticuler….

**Mithos:** et enfin insister sur le fait d'apprendre le français

**Anna**: oui il faut insistir sur l'apprendage du français

**Mithos:** investir en quelque sorte dans notre langue !

**Anna:** oui cela serait une bonne investiture

**Mithos:** on voit beaucoup trop d'analphabètes….

**Anna:** oui en effet l'analfabettrave est un fléau

**Mithos:** c'est un grand problème

**Anna:** oui c'est très problémationel

**Mithos:** alors j'ai fait approuver mes textes par le gouvernement, ce sera donc une dictée ministereuse

**Anna:** on dit ministérielle, _***tout bas mais en rigolant ***_ espèce d'illettré

**Mithos:** et pour les téléspectateur une personne répétera les phrases...................vous êtes la Kratos ?

_*** débarque Zélos *  
**_

**Zélos :** moi j'suis Zélos moi !

**Mithos:** mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce zouf ?

**Anna**: Kratos est malade _*** tête attristée( en même temps il s'agit de son mari )***_ alors on a dû le remplacer par le régisseur

_***Anna se retire *  
**_

**Zélos **: ça va être marrant

**Mithos :** bon enfin à vos plumes c'est parti !

_*** plein feu sur Zélos et Mithos ***_

**Zélos** : **top !**

**Mithos **: La brume a de beaux éloges sur la rouge pénombre derrière…

**Zélos**: la brune a de beaux loloches _***mate Sheena ***_ et la rousse un énorme derrière

**Mithos** : une opaque couche avait franchi la plaine….. _***se rend pas compte des conneries de Zélos tellement il est absorbé par son texte *  
**__  
_**Zélos** : ne me dis pas que tu couches avec Francis Lalaine !

**Mithos** : une saison pourtant n'est plus ….

**Zélos** : t'as raison je ne bandais plus….

**Mithos** : la tristesse pâle couvre en amont…

**Zélos** : là tu stresses parce que je découvre un amant !

**Mithos** : la jolie baie des tilleuls…..

**Zélos**: là je lis une BD ta gueule !

**Mithos** : il y aura demain cet effet sirupeux dans le ciel muni de bleu frais….

**Zélos** : il y aura deux main sur tes fesse si tu veux dans 5 minute a peu près

**Mithos** : et le vent élancé s'en ira s'entonner….

**Zélos **: et le vent que j'ai lâché sentira dans ton nez….

**Mithos**: l'hymne sombre des cantons de la triste et cruelle….

**Zélos**: l'innocente chanson de Patrick Bruel

**Mithos** : région latine au mélusine

**Zélos**: régent a t'il mis sa cousine _*** ne pige pas la phrase ***_

**Mithos** : point de suspension

**Zélos**: point de freins non plus cette voiture est vraiment amochée

**Mithos** : a bâbord la foret où s'amasse la verdure

**Zélos**: ah d'abord il faudrait que je ramasse les ordures

**Mithos**: filtre l'incandescente braise éclatante

**Zélos** : fichtre l'incondécense de baiser ma tante

**Mithos** : point virgule

**Zélos**: poing sur la gueule

**Mithos** : lapidé au ras de la terre par le choc du tyran d'eau

**Zélos**: il a pété le radiateur et le pare-chocs de sa Renault

**Mithos** : les berges on l'aspect et l'air d'une cité a l'après guerre

**Zélos**: j'héberge une espèce d'énergumène exciter a la Drucker

**Mithos** : point final !

**Zélos :** qu'est ce que t'as dis ?

_*** L'émission se termine par le poing d'Yggdrasil dans la tête de Zélos car il vient de se rendre compte de ses conneries. Anna, elle, est au chevet de son amour (il a de la chance Kratos) ***_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Reviews or not that is my question ^^**_


	7. le premier vol de kvar

_**Bonjour les gens! Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de foutre la honte à Kvar, allez savoir pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être chouette.**_

_**Heureusement il ne m'appartient pas * et Pronyma non plus OUIN ***_

_**Cette parodie existe aussi version gundam wing mais d'un autre auteur que je remercie ^^**_

**_Contexte:__ Les cardinaux Désians sont en avions et Kvar a la trouille._**

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le premier vol de Kvar**_

_**Forcystus :**_ Alors comme ça c'est ton premier vol ?

_**Kvar **__:_ Ouais, t'as bien boucler ta ceinture hein ?

_**Forcystus:**_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_**Kvar :**_ Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ce papier ?

_**Forcystus:**_ Ah c'est un formulaire de douane.

_**Kvar **__:_ Ah bon ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ il est possible que t'es à le remplir…

_**Kvar **__:_ Et ce petit sac là-à ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ I-Il est possible que t'es à le remplir aussi…

_***Ding dong***_

_**Kratos au micro depuis la cabine de capitaine:**_

Bonjour à tous ici votre capitaine du vol 712 de Air de Pamessa, super délire super radio

_*** voix de Lloyd ***_

yes yes yo yo…

_***retour à Kratos* **_

Je voulais simplement vous mentionner que…

_**Kvar :**_Aaah qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?

_**Kratos :**_ Que les secousses que vous subissez en ce moment sont-sont du…

_***Bruit de Kvar apeuré. ***_

Au fait que j'ai du mal à piloter et à parler dans le microphone en même temps.

Alors pour cette zone de turbulence on écoute tout de suite Mike Scotfield ''Turbulences Belles''.

_***Musique…***_

_**Kvar :**_ Bon hein j'cois que j'vais aller pisser moi…

_**Forcystus lui cédant le passage **__:_ D'accord attends…

_**Kvar :**_ Tu m'excuses.

_***Arrive dans le couloir. ***_

Pardon. Pardon. Pardon monsieur.

_**Monsieur faisant un drôle de bruit**__ :_ Fouaaaah

_**Kvar:**_ Bon c'est ici. Ohlala c'est étroit.

_***Ferme la porte.***_

Bon alors...

***_Pisse dans la cuvette _**

_**Boum, turbulence. Pisse par terre. ***_

Aie putain de turbulence.

_***Boum, turbulence.**_ *

Ouille, pas moyen de pisser droit ici qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça ?

_***Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette. Boum turbulence, Pisse par terre.***_

Aie, oh chui tout mouiller.

_***Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette.**_ *

Oh ça y est y en a sur mon pantalon là.

**_*Boum, turbulence. Pisse dans la cuvette_ ***

Et merde…

**_*Microphone :_ Ding dong.***

_**Kvar :**_ Bon…

_**Lloyd depuis le microphone :**_ Allo allo ici votre co-capitaine qui vous parle…

_**Kvar**__ :_ Bon de quoi j'ai l'air là…

_**Lloyd**__ :_ J'veux simplement dire au type qu'est au WC. que 's'il s'était tenu à la rampe plutôt qu'à son zizi il aurait pas fait une burale…

_**Kvar **__:_ Bon merci…

_**Pronyma **__:_ Clap clap clap _***appaludit ***_

_**Kvar **__:_ Ça va ça va

- - - - - -

_**-Au tableau de bord-**_

_**Lloyd:**_ Et dit donc Papa

_**Kratos :**_ Oui ?

_**Lloyd :**_ Il y a une petite lumière rouge qui clignote sur le tableau de commande elle porte le numéro 15…

_**Kratos**__ :_ Numéro 15 attend je vérifie dans le manuel…

_***Tourne des pages.** *_

Numéro 15 : porte de la soute à bagage défectueuse…

_***Chantonne.***_

Et galère et merde

_**Lloyd et Kratos **__:_ Oh merde !

_**Lloyd:**_ Y en a une autre qui s'allume,numéro 30 !

_**Kratos cherchant dans les pages**__ :_ Numéro 30, numéro 30 : Train d'atterrissage…

_**Kratos et Lloyd **__:_ Et galère et merde oh merde !

_**Lloyd **__:_ Et ça y est toutes les lumières s'allument !

_**Kratos**__ :_ Et putain attend voir.

**_*Cherche._ ***

Toutes les lumières s'allument ça veut dire : joyeux noël…

_**Lloyd et Kratos**__:_ Et galère et merde oh merde !

_**Lloyd **__:_ Attends y en a une qui s'est pas allumé le numéro 18 là on a peut-être une chance !

_**Kratos**__ :_ C'est peut-être le dispositif d'urgence qui fonctionne encore c'est notre dernière chance…

_***Cherche.**_ *

Numéro 18 c'est : la cafetière…

_**Kratos et Lloyd **__:_ Et galère et merde oh merde oh merde et galère et galère et merde oh merde !

_**Kratos**__ :_ Attention Air Palmacosta vol 712 appelons tour de contrôle! Tour contourcontourtro nous recevez-vous ?

_**Magnus**__ :_ Oui vol 712 ici tour de coutrolococo.

_**Kratos **__: _Je n'vous entends pas très bien là on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de vous…

_**Magnus **__:_ Non en fait elle est par-dessus. Arrête un peu Rodyle.

_**Rodyle faisant un drôle de bruit**__ :_ Haaa…

_**Kratos **__:_ Vous pouvez nous voir sur votre radar ?

_**Magnus**__ :_ Je vous vois parfaitement.

_**Kratos**__ :_ Très bien alors nous avons....

_**Magnus**__ :_ Très jolie coupe de cheveux d'ailleurs.

_**Kratos**__ :_ Merci, nous avons un petit problème d'urgence vous avez un dispositif d'accueil ?

_**Magnus**__ : _Euh oui j'crois qu'oui

_**Kratos **__:_ Et vous avez quoi ?

_**Magnus**__ :_ Bah j'veux dire des trucs d'accueil: des ballons, des p'tits drapeaux, des banderoles avec ''Bienvenue'' écrit dessus…

_**Kratos et Lloyd qui pleurent d'affolement**__ :_ Ouhuhu

_**Kratos**__:_ Bon gardons notre calme…

_**Lloyd tremblant **__:_ O-Oui d'accord…

_**Kratos **__:_ Je-Je vais avertir les passagers qu'on va avoir un atterrissage difficile…

_**Lloyd **__:_ Fais gaffe de pas les énerver hein…

_**Kratos :**_ Euh oui bien sûr…

- - - - - -

_-Coin passager-_

_***Microphone : Ding dong***_

_**Kratos**__ :_ Bonjour c'est votre capitaine qui vous parle…

**_*Duo pleure jusque dans le microphone._ ***

Super délire…

_***Lloyd pleure encore. ***_

Euh…

_***Lloyd pleure toujours.***_

Euh Nous amorçons une descente euh…

_**Lloyd criant dans le microphone**__ :_ **ON VA S'PETER LA GUEULE !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alors ça vous a plût?**

**Reviews**


	8. Le deuil

_**Hello les gens! Me revoici avec une nouvelle parodie tirée de Banal Fantsay!**_

_**Par contre, rassemblement de mes acteurs!**_

_**Euh Colette t'as pas bonne mine!**_

_**Colette: J'ai pas dormi...**_

_**Zélos: Lloyd faut arrêter. La fougue de la jeunesse c'est bien mais faut dormir aussi.**_

_**Lloyd: De quoi tu me parles?**_

_**Bon j'ai un problème! Dedans un perso meurt fictivement mais il me faut un volontaire.**_

_**Anna: Moi je veux bien, tant que c'est fictif! **_

_**Merci Anna!**_

_**Allez on est parti!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Le deuil**_

Kratos : hmmmm... putain.... J'ai une gueule d'enterrement...

Yuan: forcément, Anna est morte hier soir.

Kratos: ouais, merci, c'est gentil d'remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Yuan: pardon...

Raine: dites, c'est pas bon de déprimer comme ça, on va gâcher tout le coté humoristique  
de la série !

Kratos: ben ouais je sais..... Mais..... ouiiiiiiinnnnn ! _*** et pourtant c'est fictif la mort d'Anna ***_

Yuan: allons ! viens contre moi !

Kratos: * se laisse consoler par Yuan * ouinn !

Yuan: allez, caaaaalme ! ça va ?

Kratos: ça va un peu mieux ouais...

Yuan: c'est bien !

Lloyd: salut...

Yuan : putain les mecs ! ça va ! vous allez pas tous tirer cette gueule jusqu'à la fin de  
la saga ?!

Zélos: moi ça va, j'me sens bien

Tifole: tu parles, tu as tellement essuyé tes larmes que ton mouchoir est trempé!

Zélos: ha oui...

Régal : moi, j'ai tellement mâchonné ma clope qu'il en reste qu'une boule de tabac...  
j'l'ai rangée dans un coin d'ma bouche pour avoir le goût en permanence...

Kratos: eurk...

Mithos : _***s'étire***_ HHHAAAAAAA ! Salut tout le monde !

Yuan: tiens! ben en voila un qui est gai !

Mithos: ben oui ? pourquoi j'devrais être triste ?

Kratos : SALAUD !

Mithos : hé ho ça va ! sinon, j'me plains à ta copine ! elle est où Anna ?

_*** Sur votre gauche vous avez Kratos et son fils en larmes, Colette et Zélos qui ont du mal à se retenir et Sheena qui laisse couler quelques larmes***_

Yuan: et ben bravo, c'est réussi !

Mithos: oups ! j'avais oublié qu'elle était morte.......

Yuan: abruti...

Narratrice: quelques larmes plus tard...

Kratos : bon allez ! il faut qu'on y aille ! Génis poursuit son chemin alors qu'on  
pleure Anna !

Lloyd: t'as raison ! faut pas oublier qu'on doit sauver le monde !

Yuan: bon, où est-ce qu'il a pu partir ?

Zélos: y a quand même trois voies différentes, c'est chaud.

Colette: je crois que sa mère laisse des traces pour nous !

Sheena: comment ça ?

Colette : sur le sol, y a un trainée d'eau rougeâtre...

Yuan: cette femme a vraiment des règles très abondantes...

Kratos: oui, ça va, on se passera de ce genres de commentaires...

Colette: donc, je pense qu'il faut suivre les traces !

Kratos : ok, allons y !

Narratrice: après avoir escaladé des montagnes et gravi des sommets, notre groupe arrive  
dans un petit village tout à fait pittoresque : le village aux Glaçons: Flanoir!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**VOILA!**_

_**Au final le groupe a retrouvé Virginia et Génis**_

_**Kratos, Lloyd ça va?**_

_**Kratos et Lloyd: NON! * partent chialer dans les bras à Yuan ***_

_**Yuan: Mais Anna est morte fictivement donc ça veut dire qu'elle va revenir, elle est pas vraiment morte!**_

_**Anna: JE SUIS LA!**_

_**Kratos: MON AMOUR!**_

_**Lloyd: MAMAN!**_

_**Anna: Euh Yuan, pourquoi t'es trempé?**_

_*** Anna regarde les deux hommes de sa vie, autrement dit son mari et son fils et trouve la réponse seule ***_

_**Reviews or not?**_


	9. TOS beaux gosses l'interview

_**Avouez! Vous attendiez ce moment avec impatience n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Voici l'interview des plus beaux garçons du jeu TOS**_

_**Merci à ma juju pour les questions! Elles sont sur le skyblog:sonadow edaline! C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Interview des beaux gosses de tales of Symphonia**_

Ce soir nos invités sont: Kratos Aurion, Yuan Ka-Fai, Mithos Yggdrasill, Lloyd Irving et Zélos Wilder

Lloyd : Bonsoir tout le monde!  
Mithos: Salut tout le monde!  
Yuan:Bonsoir!  
Kratos:Bonsoir!  
Zélos: Salut la compagniiie!!

1). Quel age avez vous?:

Yuan, Mithos et Kratos: plus de 4000 ans * comment ils font pour être aussi bien à leurs âges?! OO *  
Zélos: 22 ans  
Lloyd: 17 ans

2).votre taille?:

Lloyd: 1 mètre 73  
Zélos: 1 mètre et 79 centimètres  
Kratos: 1m 86  
Yuan: Idem  
Mithos: Ma vraie forme ou ma forme de chef du Cruxis?

3).vous avez des mauvaises habitudes?:

Zélos: Je drague à tout va  
Lloyd: je suis trop gentil  
Kratos: trop secret  
Yuan: peut-être un peu agressif  
Mithos: je veux ramener ma sœur à la vie

4).vous êtes vierge?:

Zélos: Hey j'ai une réputation moi! je dois prouver mon amour à mes chéries!  
Lloyd: Euh désolé je suis pas vierge moi, je suis du mois de juillet! donc cancer ^^  
Kratos: Vu que j'ai un fils, vous avez votre réponse.  
Yuan: vous n'avez pas à le savoir.  
Mithos: pour une fois je suis d'accord!

5).vous avez un compagnon / conjoint?:

Lloyd: Colette ^^  
Zélos: Mon harem de courtisanes!  
Kratos: Ma défunte femme Anna  
Yuan: Ma défunte fiancée Martel  
Mithos: célibataire endurci

6). vous avez des enfants?

Lloyd: Non  
Yuan: Non  
Mithos: Non  
Zélos: pas à ma connaissance  
Kratos: oui, Lloyd

7).nourriture préférée?

Mithos: J'en sais rien moi  
Les autres: pareil

8).vous avez déjà tué?

Kratos: Oui *son regard s'assombrit *  
Yuan: Oui  
Mithos: Oui  
Zélos: Oui pour me défendre  
Lloyd: des désians

9).détestez vous quelqu'un?

Lloyd: Kvar  
Kratos: idem  
Mithos: Yuan  
Yuan: Mithos * un peu forcé mais bon *

Zélos: le pontife

10).des secrets personnels?

Kratos: dans cette question, il y a le mot secret, donc si on les révèlent ils ne sont plus secrets.  
Les autres: on plussoie!

11).vous aimez quelqu'un?

Lloyd: Colette, mes amis et mes deux papas! * lloyd a son père biologique vivant et un père adoptif *  
Kratos: Mes amis, ma femme et mon fils. Oui Yuan ,tu comptes dans mes amis.  
Yuan: Mes amis et ma fiancée. Merci Kratos et c'est réciproque en plus.  
Mithos: mes anciens compagnons

12).TACOS?

Tous: c'est quoi ça?

13).avez vous déjà dormi toute une journée?

Kratos: Non  
Yuan: Non  
Mithos: Non  
Zélos et Lloyd: oui suite à une soirée qui a duré jusqu'à l'aube

14).couleurs des yeux?

Zélos: bleus  
Yuan: Bleus  
Mithos: Verts  
Lloyd: Bruns  
Kratos: regardez mes yeux et vous saurez ( quelle question conne! )

15).couleurs des cheveux?

Kratos: même réponse que précédemment  
Les autres: on suit.

16).la pluie ou le soleil?

Zélos: SOLEIL!  
Lloyd: soleil  
Yuan: je m'en fiche  
Mithos: idem  
Kratos: les deux

17).piscine ou plage?

Zélos: les deux, on peut draguer  
Lloyd: La plage  
Mithos: Euh...je ne sais pas...la plage peut-être...  
Kratos: plage plutôt  
Yuan : peu importe

18).camping ou rester a la maison?

TOUS: Camping

19).chat ou chien?

Zélos: Chat!  
Lloyd: Vive les chiens!!! :D  
Kratos: je m'en fiche  
Yuan et Mithos: idem

20).que faites-vous pour vous détendre?

Lloyd: Je me bats à l'épée  
Zélos: Je drague  
Yuan: Je me balade  
Mithos: J'emmerde les humains  
Kratos: ça dépend

21).quel est votre travail?

Kratos: Mercenaire  
Yuan: chef des Renégats  
Mithos: Chef du Cruxis et des désians  
Lloyd: je protège Colette  
Zélos: Élu

22).toutes choses inhabituelles sur vous?

Yuan,Kratos et Mithos: On ne vieillit plus  
Lloyd et Zélos: On a des ailes qu'on peut faire disparaître

23).fille ou garçon?

Kratos: Je croyais qu'on avait touché le fond mais en fait on creuse encore  
Yuan: C'est quoi cette question nullisime?  
Mithos: Ouais d'abord?  
Zélos: Oui franchement!  
Lloyd: Garçon

24).aimez-vous les crêpes?

Tout le monde: oui

25).derniers mots?

Kratos: Enfin fini  
Yuan: A qui le dit tu!  
Mithos: Quelqu'un veut pas se sacrifier pour que ma sœur puisse ressusciter?  
Zélos: Femmes je vous aime  
Lloyd: Merci de m'avoir invité

au revoir!

Kratos: Adieu plutôt! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir suivre Lloyd  
Yuan: Au revoir  
Mithos: Bye  
Zélos: OH NON! JOLIE PRESENTATRICE, RESTEZ AVEC MOI!  
Lloyd: à la prochaine

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Vous êtes contents?**_

_**Après c'est au tour des filles ^^**_

_**Merci aux participants ^^**_


	10. TOS l'interview féminine

_**Allez c'est au tour des filles maintenant!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Interview des filles de tales of Symphonia**_

Ce soir nos invités sont: Anna Aurion, Colette Brunel, Martel Yggdrasill, Raine Sage, Préséa Combatir et Sheena Fujibayashi

Toutes: Bonsoir!

1). Quel age avez vous?:

Sheena: 19 ans

Colette: 16 ans

Préséa: De corps 12 ans, en vrai 28 ans

Anna: Quand je suis morte, j'ai arrêté de vieillir et là vu que je suis ressuscitée j'ai gardé mes 24 ans.

Raine: 23 ans

Martel: Plus de 4000 ans

2).votre taille?:

Colette: 1m57

Anna: 1m75

Préséa: 1m38

Martel: 1m80 et demi, c'est important le demi ^^

Raine: 1m66

Sheena: 1m64

3).vous avez des mauvaises habitudes?:

Anna: Je suis accro à mon chéri

Colette: Je suis maladroite

Raine: Je deviens dingue quand je vois des ruines

Préséa: Je manque d'émotionalité

Martel: Je deviens vite un symbole religieux

Sheena: je frappe tout le temps un pervers nommé Zélos

4).vous êtes vierge?:

Anna: J'ai eu un enfant avec mon époux donc tirez-en vos conclusions.

Colette:* **trop rouge pour répondre et trop innocente sans doute** *

Préséa: A cause du temps que j'ai perdu avec mon exsphère qui a bloqué mon métabolisme, oui

Raine: Je ne vous dirai rien

Martel: C'est très impudique comme question

Sheena: C'est Zélos qui a posé cette question?

5).vous avez un compagnon / conjoint?:

Martel: YUAN! ^^

Anna: KRATOS! ^^

Raine: J'ai....une relation avec Régal Bryant....

Préséa: Génis

Sheena: Un certain rouquin, pervers

Colette: Lloyd

6). vous avez des enfants?

Anna: Lloyd.

Martel et les autres: non.

7).nourriture préférée?

Toutes: pas d'idées précises

8).vous avez déjà tué?

Anna: Non

Martel: Non  
Sheena: Oui

Raine: Oui

Préséa: Oui

Colette: Oui

9).détestez vous quelqu'un?

Anna: Kvar  
Martel: euh je sais pas trop  
Sheena: Kuchinawa à cause de sa trahison  
Colette: Personne

Raine: pas vraiment

Préséa: Vharley

10).des secrets personnels?

Anna et Martel: Nous aimons deux Séraphins et nous avons été ramenées d'entre les morts.

Préséa: J'ai 28 ans mais à cause de mon exsphère qui parasitait mon corps, je suis resté physiquement à l'âge de douze ans.

Raine: je suis une demi-elfe de Tesséh'alla

Sheena: J'ai été adoptée par le chef Igaguri de Mizuho

Colette: je ne tiens pas à m'étaler

11).vous aimez quelqu'un?

Anna: Mon mari et mon fils!

Martel: Mon fiancé, mes amis et mon petit frère

Raine: Régal, mes élèves, mon frère cadet, mes amis et LES RUINES !

Sheena: Mon grand-père et Zélos ainsi que tout mes amis

Colette: Mes amis, ma famille et Lloyd

Préséa: Ma sœur qui est morte, mes parents qui sont morts et Génis qui est vivant

12).TACOS?

Tous: c'est quoi ça?

Anna: faudra me donner la recette ^^

13).avez vous déjà dormi toute une journée?

Anna: Après avoir accouché de Lloyd  
Martel: J'ai dormi pendant 4000 ans dans la graine suprême  
Préséa, Colette, Sheena et Raine: oui suite à une soirée qui a duré jusqu'à l'aube

14).couleurs des yeux?

Colette Préséa et Raine: bleus  
Sheena et Anna: Bruns  
Martel: Verts

15).couleurs des cheveux?

Martel : verts

Raine: platine

Colette: blond

Préséa: Rose

Anna: châtain

Sheena: noir bleuté

16).la pluie ou le soleil?

Préséa: la pluie

Colette: les deux

Anna: soleil

Martel: les deux

Raine: les deux

Sheena: soleil

17).piscine ou plage?

Colette : les deux  
Martel: La plage  
Sheena: je m'en fiche royalement  
Anna: plage  
Préséa : peu importe

raine: Aucun des deux j'ai peur de l'eau

18).camping ou rester a la maison?

Anna: peu importe

Martel: Camping

Préséa: M'en fiche

Colette: C'est pareil

Sheena: Maison

Raine: peu m'importe

19).chat ou chien?

Sheena: Chat!  
Colette: Chiens power!  
Martel: je m'en fiche, j'aime les deux.  
Préséa et Raine: idem

20).que faites-vous pour vous détendre?

Martel: je mate Yuan

Colette: je prie et je vais voir Lloyd

Préséa: je coupe du bois

Sheena: je tape Zélos

Raine: Je lis

Anna: Je regarde les deux hommes de ma vie s'entraîner ensemble à l'épée ( Kratos et Lloyd )

21).quel est votre travail?

Raine: Enseignante à Isélia

Préséa: Bûcheronne

Colette: Élue

Martel: Ancienne Déesse

Sheena: Ninja

Anna: Mère au foyer

22).toutes choses inhabituelles sur vous?

Martel: Je ne vieillit plus  
Colette: J'ai des ailes que je peux faire disparaître

Raine: J'ai une espérance de vie de 1000 ans

Préséa: Je vais vivre plus longtemps que la moyenne des Hommes

Anna: J'avais une exsphère qui désormais appartient à mon enfant

Sheena: Je suis responsable d'une hécatombe dans mon village

23).fille ou garçon?

Toutes: CA SE VOIT NON?

24).aimez-vous les crêpes?

Tout le monde: oui

25).derniers mots?

Sheena: Zélos arrête de draguer la camériste !  
Raine: Au revoir

Préséa: Hm

Colette: Merci beaucoup

Anna: C'est pas tout ça fat que je file

Martel: Idem

au revoir!

Toutes: Bye!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Les filles sont apparemment plus patientes que les garçons ^^**_

_**ça vous a plût?**_

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Consulter un psy de couple

_**Hello les gens !**_

_**Me revoici avec une parodie basée sur le sketch **_**Consulter un psychologue de couple**_** de François Pérusse. Mon open office étant mort ce texte est fait sur Word, pardon pour la mauvaise qualité.**_

_**Staff :**_

_**L'homme : Forcystus**_

_**La femme : Kate**_

_**Le psy : Zélos**_

_**Oui c'est un ForcystusxKate ( la fille du Pontife ^^ )**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Consulter un psychologue de couple**_

_**Forcystus :**_ Et tu crois que ça va être efficace pour nous ça ?

_**Kate :**_ T'as une autre solution ?

_**Forcystus :**_ Et dis tu crois que ça va être notre tour bientôt parce qu'tu commence déjà a m'énerver.

_**Kate :**_ C'est ça ta gueule…

***Un couple sort de la salle.***

_**Yggdrasill :**_ Alors voilà comment tu me défends ?!

_**Pronyma :**_ Salop !

_**Yggdrasill **__:_ Ouais ça me fait de la peine !

_**Pronyma :**_ Ha va chier !

***Le psychologue les appelle.***

_**Zélos**__ :_ Monsieur et Madame Hikari , s'il vous plaît .

_**Kate **__:_ Oui on arrive.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Ouais on arrive Docteur.

***Ils entrent.***

_**Zélos**__ :_ Ah, comment allez-vous ?

_**Forcystus et Kate**__ :_ Ouais

_**Zélos**__:_ Haha prenez siège.

_**Kate:**_ Merci.

_**Zélos :**_ Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_**Forcystus et Kate :**_ Ben c'est lui/elle….

_**Zélos :**_ Tututu on ne rejette pas la faute sur l'autre personne.

_**Forcystus et Kate:**_ C'est lui/elle qui rejette la faute sur moi.

_**Zélos :**_ Tutututu.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Et dit donc z'êtes sur que vous êtes un vrai psychologue ?

_**Zélos**__ :_ Regardez sur le mur.

_**Zélos :**_ Alors comme ça on se fait la gueule ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ Tout à fait.

_**Zélos :**_ Bon alors en quoi vous sentez vous insatisfait ?

_**Forcystus :**_ Ben il arrête pas de/

_**Zélos :**_ Tututu je ne parle pas de lui je parle de vous.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Ouais mais…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous devez répondre en ''je''.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Bon alors…

_**Zélos :**_ Parlez en ''je'' !

_**Forcystus **__:_ Bon alors elle arrête pas de…..

_**Zélos**__ :_ En ''je'' !

_**Forcystus **_*** s'énerve * **_**:**_ Je il arrête pas je de me faire chier je !!

_**Zélos**__ :_ Et Madame Hikari?

_**Kate **__:_ Ben…

_**Zélos**__ :_ N'oubliez pas le ''je''…

_**Kate **__:_ Je qu'il aille se faire foutre.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous n'êtes pas d'accord l'un et l'autre ?

_**Forcystus et Kate**__ :_ Non…

_**Zélos :**_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

_**Kate **__:_ 8 ans.

_**Zélos :**_ Et depuis combien ça va mal ?

_**Kate **__:_ 6 mois.

_**Forcystus :**_ 3ans.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous vous êtes déjà séparés ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ 2 fois.

_**Kate:**_ 18 fois.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Et combien font 2 et 2 ?

_**Kate **__:_ 4.

_**Forcystus **__:_ 3.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Et quel est l'artiste qui vous tape le plus sur les nerfs ?

_**Forcystus et Kate**__ :_ Patrick Bruel…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous voyez, vous avez quelque chose en commun.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Difficile de pas être d'accord là-dessus…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous êtes mariés ?

_**Forcystus et Kate**__ : _Ouais…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Par l'église ?

_**Kate **__:_ Non par erreur…

_**Zélos :**_ Mais est-ce qu'il vous arrive quand même de vous dire parfois ''je t'aime'' ?

_**Forcystus**__:_ Oui c'est d'ailleurs exactement c'qu'on s'dit…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Ah oui ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ ''Parfois je t'aime''…

_**Zélos :**_ Mr Hikari est-ce que votre femme vous dit ''je t'aime'' ?

_**Forcystus:**_ Ca arrive mais j'la crois pas.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Vous vous parlez calmement ?

_**Forcystus :**_ Mais ça fait des années qu'il me ment.

_**Kate **__:_ Tssss

_**Zélos :**_ Madame Hikari vous donnez de l'attention à votre mari ?

_**Kate **__:_ Mais bien sûr que j'lui donne d'l'attention.

_**Forcystus :**_ Tellement de tension que je suis d'ailleurs tout tendu.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Mr Hikari caresse-t-il sa femme ?

_**Forcystus :**_ Non d'ailleurs elle ne le fait pas non plus…

_**Kate :**_ Même pas vrai…

_**Forcystus :**_ Mais je comprend vous savez, ma femme vieillit, elle n'est plus très fraîche …

_**Kate :**_ **Roh salop !**

_**Zélos :**_ Et vous Madame Hikari ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ Non j'viens d'vous l'dire, elle ne suce pas, elle s'use.

_**Kate :**_ Ta gueule. Il dit ça mais il est toujours en érection.

_**Zélos**__ :_ Et ça n'vous excite pas ?

_**Kate :**_ Ca m'répugne.

_**Zélos :**_ Mais pourtant ça n'vous engage à rien.

_**Kate**__:_ Au contraire dans sa tête sa m'engage à quek'chose.

_**Zélos :**_ Mais pas du tout faut s'habituer.

_**Kate **__:_ Au contraire il faut tuer sa bite.

_**Zélos :**_ N'avez jamais essayer de retourner à des endroits, des lieux ou vous parliez de projet, d'amour ?

_**Forcystus :**_ Oui on pense à retourner chez le notaire bientôt

_**Zélos :**_ Fff, vous avez apporté les lettres que je vous avais demandées ?

_**Forcystus **__:_ Oui voilà, ça c'est une lettre que je lui avais écrit quand tout allait bien au début…

_**Zélos**__ :_ Ah lettre d'amour.

_**Forcystus **__:_ Oui, mais au tout début quoi…

_**Zélos :**_ **«Tu vas voir salope, c'que tu vas prendre, espèce de grosse vache…»**

_**Forcystus**_*** gêné***_ :_ Haha

_**Kate **_***gênée***_ :_ Hihi, c'était nos 'tit fantasmes…

_**Zélos :**_ Je comprend, et vous avez de ces lettres plus hostiles ?

_**Kate :**_ Oui voilà tenez, ça c'est c'qui m'a écrit la semaine dernière…

_**Zélos :**_ D'accord, **«Tu vas voir salope, c'que tu vas prendre, espèce de grosse vache…»**

_**Kate **_*** en pleurs ***_** :**_ Ha, C'est pas possible que tu ais pu m'écrire une chose pareille !

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ca vous a plut ?**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	12. Quand Lloyd prépare son exam

_**Hello les gens !**_

_**Non j'suis pas morte !**_

_**Me revoilà avec mes parodies mais cette fois-ci sur des chansons parodiques !**_

_**Ici la parodie de Dragostea din tei par fun radio ^^**_

_**Résumé : Lloyd se rend compte que dans un mois c'est le bac et il est pas dans la merde.**_

_**Couple : Vaguement un Colloyd mais bon, là Lloyd c'est un salaud XD**_

_****_

_**Lloyd avant son examen**_

_**Raine et Kratos :**_ T'es un étudiant modèle ? En cours, t'es toujours au premier rang ? Perds pas ton temps, on t'as grillé : On sait que t'en branles pas une, et que t'écoutes Fun toute la journée

_**Zélos :**_ T'as raison, Fun Radio, a fond pour les révisions

_**Yuan :**_ Et arrête de stresser, l'important c'est de participer !

_**Lloyd **_: Allo !

_**Génis **_: Ouais….

_**Lloyd **_: C'est moi.

_**Génis **_: Qu'est ce tu veux ?

_**Lloyd **_: J'suis dans le caca. Les exams c'est dans 2 mois. J'suis à la rue, je le sens pas

_**Lloyd :**_ Allo !

_**Génis :**_ Quoi ?!

_**Lloyd :**_ Allo !

_**Génis :**_ Quoi encore ?

_**Lloyd :**_ J'ai besoin de tes cours

_**Génis :**_ Nan !

_**Lloyd :**_ J'ai besoin de toi !

_**Génis :**_ Je t'ai dis "Nan"

_**Lloyd :**_ Je t'en pris aide-moi ! Si je gruge pas, je l'aurais pas

Cette année, en cours j'ai rien glandé. Non j'ai rien glandé, non j'ai rien glandé

Aux exams je vais me faire recaler.

_**Génis :**_ Bien fait !

_**Lloyd :**_ Mon année j'vais la retaper. Mon père il va m'exterminer, me dilapider, je vais me faire démonter !

Cet été il va m'faire réviser. Mes vacances seront toutes niquées !

_**Lloyd :**_ Allez !

_**Génis :**_ Nan !

_**Lloyd :**_ S'il te plait.

_**Génis :**_ Tu peux te gratter

_**Lloyd :**_ Soit cool

_**Génis :**_ J'tai dis "Nan"

_**Lloyd :**_ Ma poule

_**Lloyd :**_ Allo !

_**Génis :**_ Ah, t'es relou !

_**Lloyd :**_ Me la joue pas...

_**Génis :**_ J'suis sous un tunnel là, je capte pas !!

_**Lloyd :**_ Allo ! aallo !

_**Génis :**_ T'avais qu'à bosser feignasse !

_**Lloyd :**_ Fais pas le salaud ! Mon poto ! J'te file mes sceuds, mes revues pornos, ***depuis Lloyd lit ça ? ***

Ma meuf *** Colette : Connard ! Génis : Mhmm **

*****et tout mon bedo *** Rhoo le délinquant ! ***

_**Lloyd :**_ Toute l'année en boîte j'me suis lâché ! Mes cours j'ai zappé ! J'me la suis kiffé ! Mes exams, je vais tous les foirer ! Au rattrapage j'vais me retrouver.

Mon père, il va m'exterminer, me dilapider, je vais me faire démonter.

Mon été j'vais le passer à bosser.

C'est dans mes cours que j'vais me baigner

C'est plié : j'ai pas mon BEP, mon BEPC, ni mon BAC Français

J'ai pas le BAC, ni ma première année

Et en plus, j'sais pas chanter !

C'est pas grave, je serais accompagné

J'ai des potes chaumés

Mais tous surdoués

On fera mieux, ouais c'est promis juré

Rendez-vous à la rentrée !

_****_

_**Alors ça vous plait ?**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	13. La cuite de Kratos

_**Coucou, c'est encore moi !**_

_**Me revoilà avec encore une parodie TOS avec désolé pour hier soir de Tryo.**_

_**Résumé : Vingt ans avant la naissance de Lloyd, Kratos vit avec Yuan et Mithos. Ils passent une soirée entre hommes et croyez moi, Kratos va s'en souvenir !**_

_**Couple : Un vague KratosxAnna.**_

_****_

_**Kratos et sa gueule de bois.**_

_**Kratos :**_ Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite,  
dans le Macadam a besoin d'un doliprane.  
Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, ça va les gars, bien dormi ? Pas de réponse tant pis. Putain les gars abusé qui c'est qui a fini le café ?

_**Yuan :**_ Oh ça va, ça va, tu vas pas nous gonfler.

_**Kratos :**_ Qu'est ce qu'y a Yuan, t'as quelque chose à me dire?

_**Yuan :**_ Ben hier, t'étais pas bourré.

_**Mithos :**_ Ouais, t'étais pire !

_**Kratos :**_ Oh!

_**Kratos : **_Prise de conscience 16 heures j'fais mine d'aller me coucher je mets les mains dans les poches. Défile le cours de ma soirée les tickets de carte bleue, quelques tickets de Caisse me font remonter le temps oh putain merde, ma caisse !

_**Mithos :**_ Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? Tu n'la pas prise avec toi ? T'as du la laisser au milieu du parking du macumba.

_**Kratos :**_ J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges…

_**Yuan :**_ Et en plus !

_**Anna :**_ Surprise !

_**Yuan :**_ Dans ton lit ça bouge  
_**Mithos :**_ Sur ce coup là man, t'as été un homme, t'as ramené le croisé de Jackie Chan, Sardou et d'un pokémon.  
T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style hé mon frère, quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire.

_**Kratos :**_ Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard  
Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière

_**Anna :**_ Bon ben salut, on s'appelle !  
_**Kratos :**_ Fille remerciée 17heures, je provoque une assemblée. J'ai des relents de gin de vodka, de sky et de saké

_**Yuan :**_ T'as l'œil qui part en vrille.

_**Kratos :**_ Y a des coins dans vos sourires. On me cache quelque chose qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?!

_**Yuna et Mithos :**_ Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

_**Kratos :**_ Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, j'me souviens pas les gars.  
_**Yuan :**_ Ben, t'étais grave hein ? T'as pété ton câble, souviens toi !  
_**Mithos :**_ Hé ho, hé ho ! T'es monté sur l'chapiteau accroché au cordage.  
_**Yuan :**_ T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau  
_**Mithos : **_Hé ho, hé ho ! Tu voulais pas redescendre  
_**Kratos :**_ Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre

_**Kratos :**_ Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers.  
La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard.  
Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière

_**Yuan et Mithos :**_ Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave

_**Kratos :**_ Me voila donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions,  
Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion,  
Me voila donc prêt j'me colle devant la télé soupe aux légumes bol de thé,  
Et qu'on me foute la paix ! C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain. Dans son canap', dans son canap' on est bien.  
A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre  
Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier

_**Yuan :**_ Hey Kratty !  
Hé ho, hé ho! Qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?  
C'est l'anniv' à Mithos, allez on va se taper l'apéro !  
Hé ho, hé ho ! aller mali-mali bouge tes fesses  
T'as promis à Mithos, il faut tenir ces promesses !

_**Kratos :**_ Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers  
_**Yuan : **_Kratty, on s'retrouve au comptoir, Mithos fête son anniversaire !  
_**Kratos :**_ Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'ès celle la j'arrête de boire, laissez moi juste la dernière

_**Yuan et Mithos :**_ Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man. Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave. Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man.  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave.

_****_

_**Ha ben j'vous jure, quel bel exemple pour la jeunesse XD**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	14. Le salon funéraire

_**Hey les gens, je suis toujours là ^^**_

_**Yuan: Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue dans cette section.**_

_**Ouais c'est sûr.**_

_**Mithos: Je le sens mal. Ses délires, je les sens toujours mal.**_

_**Encore un délire à la François Pérusse avec un personnage que vous ne verrez jamais dans Tales of Symphonia, et pour cause, qui savait que Botta avait un neveu? **_

_**Yuan: Botta avait un neveu? Ça signifie donc qu'il avait un frère ou une sœur.**_

_**Ouais une frangine. Yo Éric, viens!**_

_**Éric: Oui?**_

_**Présente toi.**_

_**Éric: Bon bah je m'appelle Éric, je suis le neveu de Botta, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je serai dans cette parodie le gérant de la boutique.**_

_**Le texte a été remanié pour coller à Tales of Symphonia. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_****_

_**Le salon funéraire**_

**Éric: **Alors t'as déjà travaillé dans un salon funéraire?

**Lloyd:** Euh non.

**Éric:** T'as déjà visité un salon funéraire?

**Lloyd:** Euh non.

**Éric:_ *agacé * _**T'as déjà entendu parlé d'un salon funéraire?

**Lloyd:** Euh non.

**Éric:** _*** Très agacé ***_ Quoi, t'as jamais perdu un membre de ta famille?

**Lloyd:** Bah c'est à dire que j'ai déjà perdu mon père...

**Éric:** _*** se radoucit ***_ Ah ...

**Lloyd:** Mais je l'ai retrouvé!

**Éric:** _***surpris ***_ Ah bon?

**Lloyd:** Il était sur Derris-Kharlan.

**Éric:** Bon écoute le travail consiste à joindre les gens par téléphone, ce sont des gens qui viennent de perdre un proche et il faut leur vendre nos services. J'ai pas besoin de te dire que dans ces circonstances, le téléphone c'est délicat.

**Lloyd:** _*** Prends le téléphone***_ J'ai compris **_* laisse tomber le téléphone_** _**qui se casse* **_Et merde!

**Éric:** Bon, tu vois?

**Lloyd:** J'ai échappé le téléphone...

**Éric:** En voici un autre.

**Lloyd:** Merci. Désolé.

**Éric: **Alors tu fais ce numéro...

**Lloyd:** D'accord...

_*** Lloyd compose le numéro ***_

**Éric:** Bon alors, ce type a perdu sa mère alors il faut parler avec tact.

**Zélos:** Allo?

**Lloyd:** Bonjour Monsieur! Je voudrais parler avec Tact s'il vous plait.

**Éric:** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

**Zélos:** Il n'y a personne de ce nom là ici.

**Éric:** Dis-lui, nous avons appris un décès dans la famille.

Lloyd: Nous avons pris un dessert à la vanille.

**Zélos: **Pardon?

**Éric:** C'est pas ça !

**Lloyd:** Non ?

**Éric:** Dis, votre mère est décédée et nous sommes désolés à l'idée...

**Lloyd:** Votre mère a des CD de Johnny Halliday.

**Éric:** Non! _*** agacé ***_

**Zélos :** Qui c'est qui parle?

**Éric:** Vous êtes attristé, ça laisse des marques.

**Lloyd:** Vous allez assister à une arnaque.

**Éric:** Il faut savoir que perdre un être cher...

**Lloyd: **Vous allez voir que perdre un être c'est cher.

**Éric: **Raccroche.

**Lloyd:** Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

**Éric:** Raccroche!

**Lloyd:** Raccroche Monsieur, raccroche.

**Zélos:** Écoute mon petit...

**Éric:** Bon donne-moi ça...

_*** Éric raccroche ***_

**Éric:** On a perdu un client!

**Lloyd:** J'ai fait une contre performance?

**Éric:** Bon bah on va en essayer un autre numéro et cette fois-ci tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire.

**Lloyd:** Oui, oui...

**Éric: **Ça c'est un homme qui a perdu sa sœur alors fais attention.

**Lloyd:** Je sens que ça va très bien se passer cette fois.

**Éric:** Je te le souhaite.

**Lloyd: **Merci.

_*** Lloyd compose le numéro ***_

**Yggdrasill:** Allo?

**Lloyd:** Bonjour Monsieur, c'est le salon funéraire du Dernier Repos...

**Yggdrasill:** Oui?

**Lloyd: **Et puis...

**Éric: **Votre sœur est décédée et elle mérite...

**Lloyd:** Votre sœur est décédée et elle le mérite.

**Éric:** Andouille!

**Yggdrasill:** QUOI ? _*** stupeur et tremblements ***_

**Éric:** Pour souligner la grandeur du départ du défunt...

**Lloyd:** Euh, la grandeur de vos souliers...

**Éric:** Non! C'est toujours dur quand on vous laisse...

**Lloyd: **C'est aux ordures qu'on vous laisse.

**Éric:** Que se soit un départ subi ou...

**Lloyd:** Que ce soir vous me donniez un petit bisou...

**Éric: **On s'occupe de tout car nous savons que la vie de vos proches...

**Lloyd:** On s'occupe de tout et nous allons vider vos poches.

**Éric:** Vous verrez que notre vœu est que vous soyez comblé.

**Lloyd:** Vous allez voir la note et vous allez tomber.

**Éric:** Pour son honneur, nous savons que ce trépas terrible...

**Lloyd:** Pour son odeur, le savon c'est pas terrible.

**Éric:** Raccroche.

**Lloyd:** Déjà?

**Éric:** Raccroche.

**Lloyd:** Euh bon...

**Éric:** Bon bah toutes mes condoléances mais je crois pas que tu fasses l'affaire.

**Lloyd:** Vous ne voulez pas que j'en essaye un autre?

_*** Lloyd compose un numéro ***_

**Éric:** Non, pas celui-là, il est lui-même décédé, il va pas te répondre!

**Botta:** Bonjour. Je suis actuellement décédé mais laissez-moi tout de même un message et je vous contacterai aussitôt que posthume.

_**FIN**_

_****_

_**Et voilà, mon délire de François Pérusse mélangé à Tales of Symphonia.**_

_**In memoriam Botta le renégat.**_


End file.
